vaporwaveon_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Loser
Mr. Loser is one of the members of the Vaporwaveon and Friends Discord server. Discord History Mr. Loser's first exposure to Discord was from an invite he received from Kidsy128, an active user on his wiki. While at first he didn't get invested in the platform, in October 2016 he became active in the chat. He is the self proclaimed "Most Active Admin" in the server, and his Tatsumaki rank shows. (He is the only member of the server to have over 100,000 points as of July 11, 2018.) However, he usually feuded with the head honcho of ARA Chat, Kidsy128. This was mostly due to Kidsy having different desires for Mr. Loser's new webcomic, Air Ride Adventures (ARA Chat's namesake) and editing the wiki with blatantally false and non canon information about the characters. Mr. Loser regularly got demoted for petty reasons and kicked several times, but every time, we would be repromoted and invited back within seconds. Mr. Loser was later linked to Vaporwaveon and Friends. He left due to spam of @everyone, but was convinced to rejoin and became very active on Vape's server. Mr. L originally had the second highest role in the server, which usually changed names every now and then, having names such as Bibleman, Immune to Bags, Backpack Lover, and uhhh I forgot the rest. Loser compares it to being the only one with The Top Rank/Exotic Butters role from the ARA Chat. His "Immune to Bags" role had all the admin permissions. However, with the June admin change, Mr. L was demoted to a regular user, due to his inactivity. Gallery Mcdonalds.jpg|A picture of Mr. Loser's left leg and right sock, taken in a McDonalds playplace. Fireburn02.png Kidsyvspoyocase69420.png|Uhhh his avatar was Mewtwo at the time. CnrUJ00UMAAQGkj.png poyo ride.jpg|Mr. Loser's fake face reveal. spoiler alert.png|spoiler alert Nohand.png poyo ride's credit card.png|User info from Notsobot. Swagmaster1337lol.png|The white crayon from the kids show "Color Crew" with sunglasses edited in. nintober.png help touhou is scaries.png|An edit of Dry Bowser's Nintober profile (Being Mr. L's pic at the time) describing how Mr. Loser is currently falling into the touhou fandom. HEH HEH HEH.png|BWEH HEH HEH HEH wahluigi.png|Loser's ROBLOX avatar, obviously based on Waluigi. Quotes Trivia *His favorite phrase used to be "Lol". Sometimes saying it 3 messages in a row. He usually says it when he has nothing else to say. The "lol" phrase seems to have died down a bit, but it still crops up occasionally. **Kidsy128 hates the overuse of lol and has banned it in his server multiple times. *It is unknown why Mr. Loser had a higher role than most of the admins. According to Mr. Loser, he probably got it early in the server's history as the "Immune to bags" role, and it was never removed. *Mr. Loser was the tenth person to join the server. *His favorite Pokemon is Deoxys. *His ROBLOX handle is still his old username, Poyo_Ride, and Stiltlet is still used as his DeviantArt screen name. Category:Users Category:ARA Chat Veterans Category:Cool Beans